Firefly Cats
This is a songfic written by Rosiesback. No harm to copyright is intended. Please do not edit unless I clearly give you permission. You would not believe your eyes If ten million winged kitten''s ''Colored the sky as I fell asleep Shadowfalcon stretched sleepily. It was morning, and she had woken up early. She recalled her dream. Her kits were in it, and grandkits, and their kits and grandkits, and so on. She wasn't young anymore. They had been flying around her, warning her that a time of sadness was coming. She didn't see how it could get much worse, because her kits had died long ago. She was the oldest cat in BirdClan now. Cause they'll fill the dark night sky And leave colors everywhere She shook off memories and padded stiffly to Brisktail's den. "How is it, Shadowfalcon?" the young shecat asked, busily sorting herbs out. "How's your leg feeling?" "Fine, thank you," the dark elder replied. "But I had a dream. My kits and their kits and generations of kits flew around me, warning me of a time of sadness. I thought you might need to know." She paused to say more, but Crystalstar called the Clan to a meeting. You'll think me odd But I would just stand and stare! "Eagletalon and Speckleshrub have found an unusual sight!" The clearish leader paused to gasp heavily as if in shock. "They have found a... a..." Crystalstar lost conciousness and tumbled of the Treelimb, paws over head and tail over ears. I'd like to make myself believe That the warriors world Turns slowly! "The river has stopped flowing!" Speckleshrub blurted. "It's gone!" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep Cause everything is '' ''Never as it seems! Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand apprentices As they try to teach me how to fight. A pawprint above my head A catflip beneath my bed A disco ball is Hanging by whiskers here! I'd like to make myself believe That the warriors world Turns slowly! It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep Cause everything is never as it seems! When I fall asleep! Leave the stars on By just a beam Please leave me 'lone To dream Cause I feel so Very happy here! Please leave me 'lone '' ''To dream Why do I tire '' ''Of counting prints? Please leave me 'lone '' ''To dream When I'm far too '' ''Tired to fall asleep? To ten million Winged kittens I'm weird cause I hate goodbys I got misty eyes As they said farewell But I know where They all are '' ''If my dreams get Real bizzar Cause I saved memories And kept them in My head! I'd like to make myself believe That the warriors world Turns slowly! It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep Cause everything is '' ''Never as it seems! When I fall asleep! I'd like to make myself believe That the warriors world Turns slowly! It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep Cause my dreams are Bursting at the seams! Category:Songfic Category:Fan Fictions